


YOU ARE AN ARCHITECT OF OUR LOVE

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Kuroken Week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Café, Comfort, I did not intend for it to be sad, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M, Mission wasn´t accomplished, day3, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: KuroKen Week 2017Day 3 - Comfort/CaféPoem





	YOU ARE AN ARCHITECT OF OUR LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> They meet after couple of months time apart (Kuroo comes visit from UNI). I know this isn´t the typical fanfiction, but I still hope you enjoy it. There are parts, I hope you will figure it out, if you need any help, just ask.
> 
> Kuroo - underlined sentences  
> Kenma - italics  
> Together - bold

 

I sit alone in a crowd of busy people

Looking into the white cup filled with black coffee

Waitress asks if I am okay,

I say yes, even though I know I´m lying.

I stand up, the cup falls down in a loud shatters of porcelain crying,

Something inside of me is breaking,

Feelings of love built up through the years are dying.

I am here alone in a crowd of people shouting.

I know why we are withering

Everything is black and white

I know we cannot fight space and time,

Colors lost all of their light.

I text you a message

You text me back

My friends gather around me

To help hold me back

I only wish for your embrace

I yearn for your touch

I am not used to being so long without you

The colors have changed into black and white

  

* * *

 

 

_I can hear the machine running,_

_Reminds me of your love for black coffee,_

_Teammates reassure me that we will be okay,_

_I agree with them, but we both know I am lying._

_I stand up, make the order of your beloved beverage I don´t like to taste,_

_The mug falls down, my fingers tremble as I am in a haste,_

_Unconfessed love overwhelms me, its pure devotion is too great,_

_I am lonely here, although not alone, between our teammates, I realize I am once again late._

_I know we are withering,_

_When did everything turn black and white?_

_I know we can fight space and time,_

_Even though colors lost all of their lightning._

_I get your message,_

_Then reply back,_

_I run away from others,_

_Then wait for your comeback._

_I just need to hug you,_

_To be held inside your arms,_

_I am not used to go on for so long without you,_

_You were always my lifeline._

 

* * *

 

 

**The colors are slowly coming back,**

**There is no more of sorrow white and black,**

**Leaves of autumn,**

**Shades of rainbow,**

**Only comfort**

**As we visit once more our private meadow.**

* * *

 

 

**We fit together like a glove, this feels like home**

**We sit down by the window at the coffee shop, this is home.**

 

* * *

 

_Suddenly, I cannot anymore._

_I tell you all._

_I bare my soul._

_I love you so._

_And you say I love you more._

 

* * *

 

 

But I have to go.

“Why?” you ask as your tears start to glow.

The short comfort we shared is gone.

“Because you need to grow.”

“But why?” you pry as the snow starts to fall.

I kiss you, then answer, “I am certain you know.”

 

* * *

 

 

 _You have to go, I want to cry out my soul_

_I said I love you, You said I love you so,_

_But I know you are right,_

_We have to go,_

_Not only me, you also need to grow._

_I need to make it on my own._

_Even if the life with you is the only one I know._

_“You gave me courage, you gave strength,_

_I will show you more, when we will see each other again.”_

_You nod,_

_Then I kiss you,_

_You say, “I will miss you.”_

_I admit, “I will miss you more.”_

 

* * *

 

 

There was this belief, 

I thought it would be different,

You need to spread your wings,

I need to become more independent.

 

* * *

 

 

_That night was everything I wished for,_

_You gave us more than I could ask for,_

_We loved each other until the morning,_

_We confessed so much and even for the thousandth time, those words could never become boring._

_I think of you as I pass by that coffee shop,_

_I think of you as I play the games I bought,_

_I see you and feel you as I toss that high shot,_

_I feel you and see you as I think of that shared night with us both._

 

* * *

 

 

There are 23 432 of the students at this place,

Out of those 11225 are male, 12207 female

There are 523 of the teachers at this place,

I don´t care how many women and how many men.

Because…

You are the smile I silently strive for,

Your laugh is the one I seek,

Your lovely face is something I still like to hope for,

Your smell is the one I love to breathe,

Your eyes are the color I always look for,

Your embrace is the one thing that can make me weak.

 

* * *

 

 

 _“But you have to go.”_  

“I need to.” 

_“I know.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Don´t you ever forget that

You are an engineer of my soul”

 

 _"You are a designer of my heart”_  

 

“You are an architect of our love” 

 

 _“You are an e_ _ntrepreneur for our life_ **_“_ **

* * *

 

 

**That risk is worth taking, for the sake of our own lives.**

**We have to look for desires, to find ourselves in our own time.**

“I will come back.

You will see.”

_“I will be looking for it._

_Be whoever you need to be.”_

****

* * *

**Black and white lurked, never came fully back,**

**Colors decided stay, we must be on the right track**

* * *

 

_Then I smile for you, there will be no unnecessary qualms._

_I keep the echoes of my love for you safely inside of my clenched palms._

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> This emotionally drained me! I was not expecting that (as I wasn´t expecting such length). I wasn´t trying for it to be sad or anything, but I really have no idea how you as readers will feel about it... Honestly, I thought I was gonna cry after I finished it, it just got to me and I have no idea why. I don´t even know if it was sadness I felt :) Well, I hope you will enjoy it, your time and words are always apperciated!!!
> 
> Have nice day or evening (depending on time zone :D)


End file.
